Open Up
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Based on the song Open up by Dispatch. Draco is falsely accused of a crime his father commits. Ginny tries to protect him, but they sentence him to the kiss anyway...


Open Up

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the song "Open Up" which this story is based on. Its "Open Up" by Dispatch. Great song. Listen to it.

---------------

"Look! You have the wrong man! What are you doing this to him for?" Ginny Weasley sobbed within an interrogation room inside Azkaban. "He didn't do anything!"

"He associated with Death Eaters and that's enough for me." The Auror told her.

"How could you just go to his home… to _my_ home and take him away? And only because he associated with Death Eaters? Are you mad?"

"No, Miss Weasley, but Draco Malfoy soon will be."

--------------

"Your sentence – The Kiss." Ron Weasley, head of the department of dementor regulations read at Draco Malfoy's hearing. It pained him to read it, because no matter how much he had hated Malfoy in school, he made his baby sister happy. And now they were going to kill him for no reason except the felt like it.

"A fate worse then death." Draco mumbled to himself. He couldn't glance behind him and take a look at Ginny. His would be wife. He was about to purpose to her when the Aurors barged into her home. Now he was going to have to leave her for a no good reason except the law felt like it.

----------------

Ginny could remember the day they came like it was yesterday, not months ago. She remembered starting out the evening and it being the best she'd ever lived. How did an evening like that end so disastrous?

----------------

_"Ginny," Draco said getting down on one knee. "I love you, I always have. Ever since you knocked some sense into me my seventh year." He looked up at her gorgeous face. "Gin, will you mar—"_

_"OPEN UP!"_

_"What the hell?" Ginny whispered, going over to the window. She looked out and saw at least thirty Aurors out on her front lawn._

_"What is it—what the bloody hell?" Draco said coming and standing next to her._

_"Hey you!" they yelled pointing at Draco. "You're looking mighty suspicious."_

_"Relax, mate." Draco said putting his arms up. "I'm not apposed to seeking justice, but your going about it all wrong. The man you're looking for does not exist. He's a figment of your bloody imaginations! I am _not _my bloody father!"_

_"Open up! We're coming inside. You can't run so you might as well hide. We've got the place covered from head to toe!"_

_"What the hell?" Ginny yelled opening her door. "Where the bloody hell is your search warrant? You have no right to be here!" A man threw a paper at her, which she caught easily. She gasped, and then sobbed. "Draco…"_

_"They have nothing on me Ginny." He said hugging her one last time. "They have nothing." Was the last thing he said before being taken away by the Aurors._

-------------

They took Draco down to the gallows. He still hadn't looked at his beloved's face. Not once. He couldn't and didn't know how. They blamed him for his father's actions. He was not his father. He was not.

"Why are you smiling? You're about to get the bloody kiss! What the hell is wrong with you mate?" A young fellow asked. He couldn't be more than seventeen. What had he done to be here?

"I'll tell you when I get back."

---------------

"Draco!" Ginny called, he looked at her tear-streaked face. "Draco wait." She ran to him. "Move." She ordered to the two Aurors that were guarding him. The left, though not on their own free will.

"If I have to go down there myself and curse everyone of those blasted wizards to smithereens I will." She told him.

"Don't Gin. It's not worth it."

"You'll always be worth it Draco." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Ginny. Please, don't throw your life away for me."

"You great prat. You are my life." He looked down.

"Ginny… please don't make this any harder…"

"What if I want my fiancé alive?"

"Fiancé?"

"You were about to purpose to me were you not?"

"Yes… but…"

"But nothing."

"Weasley! Get away from the prisoner!"

"If you have him killed Scridgemoer I'll see to it personally that you are sacked before you can say Azkaban for incriminating a man who is innocent. I have proof."

"Miss Weasley, loving someone is not proof."

"And hating someone isn't either _Minister._" Only she said "minister" like it was the foulest thing you could call a man.

"That is not-"

"Don't even try to lie. You're worse than Fudge and I thought it couldn't get any worse after that wanna-be. Thanks for proving me wrong." She said sarcastically.

"Get out of our way Miss Weasley. We're taking in Malfoy because he fits the description of a criminal crosser. We believe that he is him, and that is his flaw."

"He looks exactly like his father and the world knows it! Looking like an evil man and being an evil man are two different things!" Ginny cried.

"Gin-"

"Shut up Draco. I'm not giving you up this easily."

"You won't be. I'm not going anywhere."

"No of course not. The fact that you were tried and convicted had nothing to do with anything." The minister pronounced.

"Do shut up." Harry Potter said walking in. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Gin. Dumbledore said we were close to the last one. The bloody man that should be here instead of Draco." Harry turned around. "Bring him in!"

Two Aurors walked in wands pointed at a bound Lucious Malfoy.

"What do you have to say to that?" Ginny asked.

"You would take the kiss for the Malfoy name wouldn't you boy?" Lucious said.

"No, Lucious, I would not. I will not take anymore grief for your crimes."

"A little late isn't it?"

"No. I'm through." He turned to face Ginny. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for ages." She freed him of his chains, invisible they may have been. Then hexed every Auror in sight save Harry and Ron. Hit Scridgemoer and Lucious a couple extra times while getting Draco his wand at the same time.

"Thanks Potter." He said while they were fighting people off. "I'll send you a letter, muggle post as soon as I can. Let anyone know where we go and I'll kill you myself."

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy. Just make sure I know if and when you two get hitched. I'm going to clear your names, though your fiancé isn't making life very easy."

"Does she ever." He almost laughed. Honestly, joking at a time like this and with Potter no less. "Ready Ginny?"

"For the last time YES!"

"Good let's go." And a moment later, if that, they were gone.

---------------

"I still don't believe you did that Dad. You didn't almost get arrested." Leo Malfoy proclaimed.

"He did. Nearly killed me." Ginny Malfoy told her son.

"No way mum! It's daddy! He wouldn't do anything bad." The fifteen-year-old, Emma said.

"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?" Her father asked her.

"Dad." Leo said seriously. "You can't just expect us to believe that."

"Why do you think you were born in America not England mate?" Draco asked his son.

"I don't know…"

"Because we were in hiding."

"Your grandmum almost killed me when she found out she had a grandchild and I didn't tell her." Ginny said smiling.

"Mum, did you really save daddy?" Emma asked.

"I helped." Draco scoffed.

"She organized the whole thing, don't underestimate your mother."

"Oh, daddy," Emma said. "We're not that dumb!"

----------

_Open up_

_We're coming inside_

_You can't run _

_So you might as well hide_

_We've got the place covered _

_From head to toe_

_From head to toe._

_------------_

_End._


End file.
